


i know how the words get you (off)

by endofadream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Wednesday evenings should be spent with Richard sprawled out below him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know how the words get you (off)

More Wednesday evenings should be spent with Richard sprawled out below him, Lee thinks, letting out a stuttered moan when Richard’s broad hands slide over Lee’s ass, skin hot as he dips into the waistband of Lee’s underwear and squeezes, dragging their hips together. Lee’s unbuckled belt clinks and sways between them, catches on the open flap of Richard’s jeans, and Lee would spend more time marveling at how impatient they both are if Richard wasn't inching Lee’s pants and boxers down slow, like a tease.

“I think we should finish one task before we start with another,” Lee says against Richard’s cheek, the supple kiss-pink of his lips rasping against the rough stubble of Richard's jaw.

Richard laughs, sliding his hands from Lee’s underwear. “I just want to feel you against me,” he says, and it’s molten chocolate, thick and syrupy and dark with the way that it washes over Lee’s skin, coats him and makes him shudder. His lips are fire-hot brands against Lee’s throat and Lee doesn't hesitate to tip his head back, rocking his hips down unconsciously at the first sharp pressure of Richard’s teeth. He wants to beg Richard to mark him, wants a lasting pink-purple reminder, but he doesn't even have to because Richard is doing just that, threading his fingers through Lee’s hair and tilting his head to just the right angle, nipping and then soothing with slow, wet sucks. There’s going to be a mark there, neon and screaming, and a whine slips through Lee’s teeth at the thought; for once, for the first time since they began this, they have the space to leave marks and bites. For once, they aren't hiding.

“Oh, god,” Lee moans, and he cups Richard’s face in his hands, leans in to kiss hard and dirty, tongue slick where it slides against Richard’s. He’s missed this, missed the way Richard kisses, fierce and dirty but somehow with an undercurrent of sweetly tender, how he throws himself into it like he throws himself into everything that he does; Lee’s missed the way that the slide of Richard’s lips against his own spirals warm down his belly and settles into coiled arousal, how every single touch, every flute of breath down his neck or across his chest, makes him dizzy with arousal, mad with lust.

“Lee,” Richard breathes, and he’s wrecked already, pupils spread like spilled ink across the navy of his irises. His shirt spreads around him, pooled at his sides and stretched tight across biceps that Lee wants to sink his teeth into, because he’s used to the lithe, fit-for-his-age Richard of before but not _this_ one, not the one with bulging muscles that have more than enough strength to hold Lee down and make him _take_.

“Yeah,” Lee replies, hushed, wetting his lips. He sits up and Richard follows, shrugging out of his shirt with clumsy grace and helping Lee with his, tossing it across the room and trailing his fingers down Lee’s chest. “Fuck, Rich, naked. Now.”

Pants are a little less graceful—Lee’s legs are too fucking _long_ for this, and he’s still struggling to kick them all the way off by the time that Richard is settled on the bed again, completely naked with a hand wrapped around his cock absently, propped up on one elbow like an obscene magazine spread.

“Hurry up,” Richard says, and Lee nearly falls off the bed as he finally shucks his jeans, wasting no time in crawling between Richard’s legs. “About bloody time,” Richard teases, tilting his head up, and Lee rolls his eyes, bites back a smile.

“You need to be patient,” he says, reaching across Richard for the lube in the top drawer of their nightstand. “Good things come to those who wait, you know.” He grabs the bottle and fishes for a condom, finding both and tossing them onto the bed before shutting the drawer.

“Patience is for people who’ve gotten laid in the last month,” Richard replies. His eyes rove shamelessly over Lee’s body and Lee can feel the answering heat rise high on his cheeks. “And phone sex does not count.”

“You're impatient even when you’ve gotten laid recently.” Lee kisses down Richard’s chest, sucking on each nipple in turn until Richard is squirming under him, sighing breathily and resting a hand on the top of Lee’s head. “I find it really hot, by the way,” he adds, looking up and smirking at the slack-jawed look on Richard’s face.

“You find everything that I do hot,” Richard says with a note of fond exasperation in his voice.

Lee hums in assent, looking down at the swollen length of Richard’s cock rigid against his belly, the head purpled and gleaming slick in the light, a clear bead clinging to the tip. Taking it in hand and giving it a tight-fisted stroke, Lee nudges Richard’s thighs open wider, smoothing his other hand down the hard muscle of them, the soft hair, to feel the tremors as Richard shakes. “That’s what happens when you love somebody. I even find the way that you yell at me about my dirty socks hot.”

“They’re meant to go _into_ the hamper, Lee, not around it!” Richard snaps, but Lee just laughs, bends down to kiss away those frown lines, then against the thin set of Richard’s mouth until it softens like it always does for Lee.

“Point proven,” Lee teases, rubbing his cock against Richard’s hip. “Still hard.”

Richard laughs, low and deep, and shakes his head. He acts unaffected but Lee catches the hitch in his breath, the slight flare of his nostrils, and the twitch of Richard’s cock between them. “You are ridiculous, Lee.”

“You love me,” Lee whispers, nudging the tip of his nose against Richard’s.

Strong arms come to wrap around Lee’s neck, linking loosely, and Richard sighs a put-upon sigh that Lee knows from experience is for show more than anything else; they both have the things about the other that drive them crazy, but Lee loves Richard for his moodiness and his proclivity for cleanliness, loves how, most of the time, it’s only Lee who can chase Richard from his brooding and make him smile.

“I do,” Richard whispers, breath ghosting across Lee’s mouth. He spreads his legs wider, strokes over Lee’s jaw and says, “I love you.”

The concentrated intensity in Richard’s gaze makes Lee’s heart skip a beat, just like those three tiny words do. Lee treats them with fragile care, carting them around like delicate glass treasures and bringing them out only when the timing feels right; there is some deep-ingrained and irrational fear burrowed inside him that he’s going to break those words, will handle them carelessly and watch them shatter at his feet from one fumbled slip. He hasn’t loved many outside of family, and none as intensely as he loves Richard: it scares him, even, the way that he looks at Richard like he’s hung the moon especially for Lee, how the moment they’d locked eyes on set for the first time Lee had known then, like foreshadowing, what they would become. Sometimes when they’re apart Lee wakes up in the middle of the night aching for the press of Richard’s body against his own, for the grounding presence of Richard’s fingers wrapped around Lee’s on the mattress between them.

Lee looks at Richard now, at the tangible lines of his body spread across the blankets just for him, at the very real presence of his body bared for Lee’s touch, and says, “I love you, too.”

“Someday,” Lee says when he’s buried two fingers deep into Richard and is working him open, “we’re gonna go away. Just you and me.”

Richard laughs and moans, gripping at the sheets with one hand as he tilts his head back. “Oh yeah? Where are we going?”

“Back to New Zealand,” Lee says, twisting and receiving a shout and the taut line of Richard’s back as he arches. “Or maybe South America.”

He works his fingers faster, squeezes more lube between them, and a flush rises on Richard’s cheeks at the lewd, wet sounds they make. “South America?” Richard asks, and his voice is husked, deep and breathless, each word going straight to Lee’s cock. “What’s even in South America?”

It’s Lee’s turn to laugh, now, and he looks up, slips three fingers in and grins at the loud groan that escapes Richard’s lips. Richard relaxes easily at the expert work of Lee’s fingers, and in only a few minutes he’s moaning and canting his hips up, fucking back against Lee’s fingers with sinful rolls of his hips.

“I don’t know,” Lee admits. “I’ve just never been.”

Richard laughs again, struggles up and drags Lee in for a deep kiss of slick-sounding lips and hungry inhales. When he parts he murmurs, “We’ll go. Discover it for ourselves.” He kisses Lee again, scratching gentle along Lee’s scalp, and parts with a soft gasp. “For now, I want you inside me.”

Lee groans, pressing his forehead against Richard’s shoulder before groping for the condom and the lube. Richard reaches between them once Lee is slicked up, spreads his legs a little more and sits up, brow furrowing as he guides Lee into him, inch by slow inch. They groan in tandem, Richard falling back and stretching his arms above his head as he wraps those impossibly long legs around Lee’s waist. Once Lee is buried to the hilt he reaches up, grabbing Richard’s hands and twining their fingers together, and begins moving his hips in slow rolls.

“Oh fuck,” Richard moans, lifting his legs to wrap them around Lee’s waist. Lee watches every flicker of pleasure over Richard’s face, notes the furrow of his brows and the drop of his jaw, how he arches when Lee pushes in just right and squeezes Lee’s hands. “God, right there.”

Lee grunts as he snaps his hips forward, keeps it slow, measured, rocking into Richard’s clenching heat unhurriedly, despite the way that he’s practically chomping at the bit to drive in hard, fuck Richard into the mattress until he comes screaming. He wants this closeness and wants to try to draw it out as much as he can. “Jesus, Richard,” Lee breathes, and Richard slides his hands up Lee’s wrists, holds as the soft sound of their skin together grows slicker. “You look so amazing right now.”

“Fuck me,” Richard whines, grabbing at Lee’s shoulders, now, and pushing his heels into Lee’s ass to try to urge him on. “C’mon, love.” It’s tempting, and for a second Lee considers letting his tentative control go and falling back on his wholly animalistic side, but he sucks in a breath, shakes his head.

“Let me draw it out,” he breathes, ragged. Richard’s chest is flushed, now, rosy pink against the paleness of his skin, and Lee thumbs over Richard’s nipples until Richard is squirming and clenching around him. “Wanna make love to you.”

At that Richard tosses his head back, lets out a sound like the cross between a sob and a moan. “That should be too corny to work,” he gasps, and Lee just laughs, sucks a mark of his own into the soft skin of Richard’s throat.

“Good thing ‘too corny to work’ is what I usually strive for,” Lee whispers before kissing him. Richard nips at Lee’s lip as Lee rocks into him a little faster, angling for the spot that he knows he gets when Richard swears words Lee would never imagine him articulating, and he smirks, drives against it over and over until Richard is trembling around him, skin slick with sweat. His nails bite into Lee’s shoulders.

“Close,” Richard moans, and fuck, he’s a sight like this, spread out and flushed and hanging onto only a single thread of self-control as he desperately chases orgasm. He worms a hand between them and starts jerking himself off, muttering, “Fuck me, god, so close, right _there_.” That, coupled with the slick sound of skin-against-skin, has Lee moaning and internally saying _fuck it_ as he drops to his elbows and presses close.

“Oh god, _yeah_ ,” Richard moans when Lee starts pounding into him. He cradles the back of Lee’s head, grips at his ass. “Almost there, just a little more—”

“Oh, shit,” Lee groans, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm takes him by surprise, cresting up and over and leaving him numb and shaking as he presses deep, pulsing into the condom. “Rich—”

“Love you,” Richard is moaning, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open wide, arching up as he tightens around Lee and comes over their stomachs in slick, hot pulses. He repeats it, breathless and faint in between shaky moans, and Lee murmurs it into the dewy curve of Richard’s neck.

It’s silent as they catch their breath, Richard absently petting over Lee’s hair as his legs relax and splay around Lee’s hips and Lee kissing away the salt of sweat from the line of Richard’s collarbone. They should get cleaned up but Lee doesn't have the energy, not after an orgasm that leaves him feeling melted into the sheets like this one has.

“I was being serious,” he murmurs once he’s gathered enough of his wits to speak. “Getting away. Even if it’s just us holing ourselves up in our apartment for a week.” Because even that is good enough when Richard is with him: nights spent eating takeout and watching crappy television and fucking in between are always nights Lee looks forward to now that Richard is there.

Richard hums out a noise, strokes over Lee’s shoulder. Lee rolls off, kissing Richard’s shoulder when he winces as Lee’s cock slips out of him, and rests his head on Richard’s chest. The steady _thump_ of his heart is soothing, and he twines their legs together, breathes out in contentment.

“Let’s do it,” Richard murmurs, and Lee smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is here (endofadream)! Reviews are lovely <3


End file.
